Gabriel, My Trusted Angel
by Banana Theft
Summary: Welcome to my SPN Retcon! A mysterious person has seen what the future holds and has, hopefully, pinpointed the cause of such a future. While trying to change fate, the person finds themselves sucked into the problems that are the Winchester's lives. Attempted humour and drama. Destiel & Sabriel. Absolutely NO OC/Canon Character! Currently on hiatus. I am so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriel, My Trusted Angel**

 _Gabriel, mon roi_

 _Mon ange en qui je crois_

 _Si l'amour vient de là-haut_

 _Sauras-tu faire un choix ? (Oh, Oh)_

 _Tu sais fuir, tu mens_

 _La fièvre dans le sang_

 _Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau_

 _Tu me reviennes à temps_

 _[Eng:_

 _Gabriel, my king_

 _My trusted angel_

 _If love comes from Heaven_

 _Will you be up to make a choice? (Oh, Oh)_

 _You're an escapist and a liar_

 _The fever is in your blood_

 _As for me, I am praying so that once again_

 _You come back to me in time.]_

 _~Gabriel by Najoua Belyzel_

A hooded figure sits in a darkened room, the only light emanating from a seemingly-clear sphere in hand. Eyes, hidden from view, tell not of how the cloaked being feels. What gave way to what they felt, was the frown that twisted perfectly painted lips. The frown twists into a sneer, moments later, the only warning of the sphere's nigh demise.

"Winchesters!" snarled the shrouded form, like a quiet battle cry, before hurling the sphere at the wall to their left. It shattered, shards scattering to all corners of the room. Without the sphere, the room plunged into complete darkness.

"I will stop this madness before it can even begin." The voice was disembodied for the brief time it took for the figure to strike a match and light the many candles around the room. As they swept through the room, the shards of the sphere were no more. As the being passes an empty table, the sphere appears along with a weathered book. The title reads:

 _ **Ra'amEl's Guide To Making Sure Idiots Do Their Job Right**_

As they lit candles, the being gathered supplies, the book turns it's fragile pages to the near middle of the book. The ink was faded with time and use, but were still legible.

 _ **Time Reversal**_

 _ **This is a strong and dangerous spell. The effects of going back in time could be disastrous. Heed these words and turn away now before you screw everything up.**_

The page then goes on to describe what is needed, a work-worn finger following along as it's owner puts the spell together. Their lips were pursed in a contemplative countenance. It takes them just a few moments, the movements well-practiced, for the cloaked figure to complete the spell. A burst of light and the being no longer stands in front of the book, the page blank.

Dean kept his green eyes on the road as they drove away from the fake motel. Sam was frowning by his side, clutching a worn map. With Gabriel's help, they managed to escape the Gods' Motel of Horrors and Lucifer, but something just wasn't sitting right with Sam. The taller Winchester felt that they could have done more and somehow taken Gabe with them. Dean consistently looking in the rearview mirror didn't help. It was on one these glances that Dean nearly crashed the '67 Impala. Dean slammed on the brakes and shifted into park to glare at the addition in the backseat.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Sam looked back as well, seeing a humanoid of femme nature sitting in the backseat, burnt orange-painted lips twisted into a frown. Blueish-purple eyes glaring at Dean for his outburst. " _What_ the fuck are you?"

"What I am has nothing to with why I am here. As for who I am, you may refer to me as Pandora." Sam noted that Pandora's voice dripped with honey but held an undertone of chaotic-mischief. Smooth, but meant to ruffle feathers. ( _'Perhaps quite literally,'_ Sam thought absently.) It certainly upset Dean, if the shade of red his face was turning, had anything to say about it. Sam took a moment to note that Pandora was wearing a forest green hooded cloak, covering what he could only guess was a long figure. A mess of rainbow curls framed her face that was the picture of youth, but her eyes relayed her true age to the younger Hunter.

"Why are you here then?" he asked before his older brother could blow up at the woman. Her eyes lost their glare as they turned on Sam, her lips curling into a misleading smile.

"You need to go back in for Gabriel." Unbeknownst to the usually observant Hunters, they are transported back to the motel parking lot. When they had yet to notice the location change, the cloak parted as she rose her hand to gesture, revealing dark-wash jeans and a black muscle shirt. Bangles on her wrist jangle with the movement, catching Sam's attention. He looked back at the woman with a mixture of concern and hope. She smiled with exasperation and shooed him off with wave of her hand. "Go on. I'll be right behind you every step of the way."

"Hang on-" Dean's objection was cut off with a slam of the car door by Sam, his person feeling a tad heavier. Dean looked to his brother walking towards the Motel of Horrors' entrance and back to an empty backseat. He got out of his Baby quickly, noting Pandora trailing after Sam. Her cloak billowing around her as she strutted after. The elder Winchester ran after the two, trying to plead with them as they slipped into the building. His words mixed with the slamming of the door, sealed their fate. "Can't we talk about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel, My Trusted Angel**

Gabriel tried to seem confident in the face of his older brother. He didn't want it to come to this. Damn that sexy moose-man. He just had to be so enticing with his long, long…legs. But that was neither here nor there. "You can't believe that crap about it being your right? That was just a contingency plan. You know? In case Hunters failed and Humanity were on the verge of going extinct?"

"You have no-" Lucifer's words were cut by the banging of the doors behind him. The Archangels turned to see the very men that had fled, walking back in accompanied by a fairly familiar face. "What's this? Decided to come give me an answer, Sam?"

"Answer's still no, Satan. I'm here for a different Angel of the Lord." With his femme companion's silent encouragement, Sam marched past Lucifer and his deteriorating vessel towards the considerably shorter angel. "Gabe, you enormous idiot. The hell were you thinking?"

Gabriel looked affronted, as the younger Winchester approached, glaring at him. "I was thinking that you damn Winchesters had a better sense of self-preservation. Guess I was wrong, considering what you picked up. Can't leave you alone without you finding trouble, can I?"

Sam smirked, a cocky little quirk of his lips, and leaned down just a little to whisper to the golden-eyed angel. The hurt undercurrent in his tone betrayed his assured countenance. "And just how were you going to make sure that the only trouble I get into is you when you're dead, hm?"

To Gabriel, it was as if the world had melted, like confectioner's chocolate in a melting pot, leaving the Archangel and the younger Winchester. As if in their own little bubble, they were unaware of the goings around them. "I would have found a way, _Mon chasseur de coeur_."

Lucifer turned to the remaining two people in the room, knowing it would have been futile to approach his True Vessel with his younger Brother, His Messenger. Not with _her_ in the way. "For what reason, do you intervene, _Trickster_?"

Pandora ignored Dean's sputtering and focused on the Morningstar, smiling with a 0 degree Kelvin chill. "You tell me, Birdbrain? What reason do I have?"

"You meddlesome little-" Lucifer tried advancing on the Hunter and the supposed Trickster, only to be stopped by an invisible force. Pandora's eyes glowed with laughter, her smile growing cruel. "What have you done, you bitch?"

"Take a wild guess, _Morningstar_." Dean could feel the tension crackle between the two and immediately wished that he wasn't there. He looked away so as not to get his ass hexed, noticing that the his brother and the Trickster Archangel were gone. He crept closer to Pandora and tugged on her cloak, fearful to be alone with the two opposing forces. Pandora's rainbow curls fell in her face, as she tilted her head to see around Lucifer. "Ha! Duped again! Come along Dean-bean."

Dean followed along as she turned and left, flinching at the Morningstar's cry of outrage. The emerald-eyed Winchester took this time to really look at the new ally(?). She was tall, but he figured that was due to the heeled boots that he could only glimpse flashes of. Her cloak actually had a faint embroidered design on it, nearly blending in with the dark colour. As they approached the front of the Motel of Horrors, Dean noted that the curled rainbow mess went just past her shoulders. "Soooo-"

"Hush, Dean-bean. You can ask your questions later." Pandora cut in as they walked out to Baby. Miraculous, really, that nothing happened to the old gal. Sam and Gabriel sat suspiciously close together in the backseat, waiting for them. The lady got in the passenger side as she continued, "First we need to get somewhere safe."

"Trixie! What made you leave your void pocket?" Gabriel asked as Dean got situated in the driver's seat, leaning forward to better talk. Great, the stranger is friend's with the annoyance.

"Your dumb ass. The hell were you thinking?" She turned to level the Archangel with a glare. Through the corner of his eye, Dean noticed that she was flat-chested. What he initially thought was feminine definition was actually muscle definition. Feeling his stare, Pandora gestured to the windshield. "Dean, get your eyes on the road and off my chest. Shocking as it is, now is not the time."

Gabriel fell back laughing as Dean grumbled about troublesome Supes and started the car, putting her in reverse and getting the hell away from the Motel of Horrors.

 **~~~~~Later~~~~~**

Once on a highway leading north, everything was calm. Gabriel insisted that Sam sleep, saying that he was no use to anyone if he collapsed from exhaustion. Dean reluctantly agreed when he saw Sam about to protest, Pandora remaining silent since not having received an answer from Gabriel. It was quiet, thankfully for Dean, because the golden-eyed Archangel decided to nap with Sam, the moose-man using said Archangel as a pillow. (Much to Dean's ire.) It was rather relaxing.

"Don't relax yet, Dean-bean. You need to take the next exit." Dean did as told, but glanced questioningly at, what's to be assumed, the trickster. He continued driving until Pandora motioned for him to pull over near Eagle Marsh Nature Preserve. "I have a safe house that'll be great for regrouping."

The road was deserted this time of night. "Great. But we're not going to get there if we're not driving."

"Actually, Dean-o, you would not be able to stand the 33 hour drive to the safe house. That's if I'm thinking of the safe house Trixie is talking about." Gabriel piped from the back, startling Dean. Pandora laughed and nodded.

"Spot on, Gabe! You practically read my mind." Dean turned Baby off, just to turn and glare at the two Tricksters. If he wasn't convinced that the tall lady next to him was a Trickster, he was sure as hell convinced now. Pandora's giggles died down as she turned to Gabe. "You wanna provide a little help, Sunrise?"

"The Parking Garage or the Underground Parking?" he asked, bracing his hands against the door and front seat. "And are we using Pagan magic?"

"Do I use anything else? And I think Dean-bean would throw a fit if his Baby were underground." Dean nodded in agreement, but didn't show his puzzlement at Gabe's question about magic. Pandora braced against the passenger door and dashboard. "Parking Garage it is! Hey, Dean-bean. Why don't you take a nap as well."

Dean felt sleepy as she made her comment. As his eyes closed, he caught a few snippets of words from her and a blue glow enveloped her. "Br- grab Cassie-boo- there?"

Dean bolted upright, his dream vivid and crazy. There was no way he and Sam went back for that suicidal Archangel at some stranger's orders. That was lunacy. He looked at his surroundings. Huh. Did they get a nicer motel than usual? It was like Christmas threw up everywhere in the room. Cozy but overtly decorated. As he looked around, he noticed that he wasn't uncomfortable. And it was in this moment, he realized, he was not in a motel. Before he could start panicking, the emerald-eyed man heard voices beyond the gaudy candy cane coloured door. "-ter? Why not Gabriel or yourself?"

"Cassie-boo. I'm busy making breakfast, you know that. And I'd rather not disturb Gabriel. He's with Sam." A pause and a sigh. "You know I love it when you refer to me in such an affectionate way, but now isn't a good time. They know me by my Pagan name."

"How did you even obtain that name?" Dean could hear them right out the door. He quickly laid back and feigned sleep. The door opened.

"That's a story for another day. Now go," Pandora whispered and shoved Castiel in the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. He stumbled only slightly, from the force of her shove, and turned to the bed. It seemed that Dean was still asleep. Good. He slowly approached the left side of the bed, reaching out and gently grasping the Hunter's shoulder. Shaking slightly, the weakened angel softly called Dean to consciousness. "Dean. It's time to awaken."

Dean's face scrunched as he "woke" up, peeking an eye at his friend. "Cas? Did someone kill me and Sammy again? We in Heaven?" Castiel tilted his head, eyes crystalline with confusion. He slowly shook his head as Dean grinned at him.

"No. You are very much alive and on Earth. Why would you think such a thing?" Dean's grin took a more cheeky turn, inciting more bewilderment in the ultramarine-eyed man.

"Because this bed feels Heavenly." Castiel stoically stared into Dean's laughing verdurous orbs with chilly cobalt. "Joking aside, what's up?"

Unable to pass up the opportunity for revenge, Castiel's lips quirked into the reminiscences of a smile; his gaze still chilled. "I would suppose the ceiling is what's up."

Dean sat up quickly- ignoring the verde cascade and bright rouge flannel on his chest- as his friend turned on his heel and walked out the door. He looked back, warmth and amusement filling his face. "Better hurry before my brother consumes a good portion of breakfast."

Dean scrambled after Castiel, unable to handle the fact that his friend was able to make a joke as such. The chase began and ended quickly as they wound up at the dining room table, like Castiel initially wanted before Dean distracted him. It was a fairly large rectangle and Cas ended at one end of it, causing Dean to stop at his left. "How long was I out for _that_ to happen? The Castiel that I knew last, didn't give cheeky responses to my questions."

"I may have planted an idea or two in his pretty little head, Dean-bean." Dean Winchester does not scream like a little girl. It was a very manly scream, fuck you very much. Oh, how he hoped Pandora was just a figment of his mind. The Trickster went about ushering him into the chair in front of him and setting the table. "Hah. Well, the least you could have done was let the man get dressed, Cassie-boo. I had this wonderful Elf outfit for him to wear. Oh, well."

"Let me help with that, Trixie!" A snap and the Christmas flannel pajamas were replaced by essentially a Legolas cosplay, accurate down to the stitch. A Hobbit-dressed Gabriel dragged an Ent-dressed Sam- his expression disgruntled- to the opposite side of the table, setting the taller Winchester across from his brother. It was then Dean noticed that the open-concept Living-dining-kitchen space was Halloween themed. Their host was dressed in a form-fitting, sleeveless turtleneck and loose black jeans. House slippers made to look like ballet flats covered her feet. "Something like that?"

Pandora shrugged, her shoulders bumping large silver hoop earrings. Her hair was pinned up tastefully, a few curls falling in her face. "I was thinking more Santa's Elf and then seeing if we could dress Cassie-boo as Santa, but this works."

"Alright! What is up with you and your 'Safe House'? Why the dress up?" Dean had enough. This was getting too ridiculous. Pandora and Gabe shared a look before laughing. Gabe snapped his fingers again and the Winchester brothers were dressed much like usual, but house slippers replaced their boots. As the laughter died down, Pandora sat at the head of the table and waved a hand. Breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and various fruit filled each plate.

"The dress up was just to mess with the both of you, but I think a certain Loki squealed to Sam. Hence why he didn't blow up in the same manner." Pandora smiled and gestured for everyone to eat. "The decor, well. That's for me to know. As for myself. I know many things. Do not test me, unless you don't mind me letting slip secrets you wish to keep."

"Secretive secrets, Trixie?" Gabe, still dressed as a hobbit- comical because 5'8" is a respectable height- smirked in such a manner that Dean wished to run the Archangel through with a wooden stake once more. Pandora's smirk didn't help.

"But of course, my partner in Tricksterism. Only the finest that would make tall-and-hunky cringe at the unwanted knowledge. Or might find relief in knowing he isn't alone in kink-dom." The Winchester brothers cringed at the implications, though it made Gabe a tad curious as to what they might have in common. Castiel was silent in all this, poking at his food. "Oh, for the love of-! Castiel, your vessel is weak! Eat your food, for fuck's sake!"

The table fell silent at the seemingly random outburst, waiting to see what would happen. Finally, after what seemed hours of an intense staring contest, Castiel took a bite of the food. The brothers were astonished at the Seraph's compliance. Pandora gave a hard nod of approval, turning to her own food.

"We'll talk strategy after breakfast. In the living room of course," she stated, pointedly staring at each of them. "And we won't leave the table until everyone has ate _at least_ two servings."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriel, My Trusted Angel**

After finishing the second helping of breakfast, poor Castiel having a larger serving than the others, they convened to the living room. There were no couches; just a charcoal lounge chaise, a two-person orange bean bag, and two red-wine, high-backed armchairs. There were no usual electronics, (no DVD player, video game systems, or TV) just a lone radio sitting by the balcony door. Gabriel immediately headed for the beanbag, dragging Sam with him, leaving the armchairs for their brothers. The unspoken dibs on the chaise left to their host.

"Alright, I have some ground rules while you're here," Pandora stated, as she lounged on the chaise. "I would have gone over them during breakfast, but a certain insolent Seraph was being particularly bratty."

Castiel sunk in his spot, pouting without it showing. Gabe giggled, but upon receiving a glare from the towering- especially in comparison to the Archangel- lady, he stopped; his expression sobering. "...was not..." The Seraph grumbled.

"As I was saying, I have ground rules." She snapped her fingers and a paper appeared in her hand. She handed it to Gabe, seeing as he was the closest. "Read them for me, would you?"

Gabe grabbed the paper and narrowed his eyes at the host to this mad tea party. "Why do I feel like that was a jab at me for something?" She shrugged and he turned his attention to the paper. It was a list and at the top was a string of Enochian, Latin, and Nordic words. A spell. "Really? A spell to make sure the rules are followed?"

"How else am I to keep my place in order." Pandora shrugged, her words more a statement than a question. Gabe rolled his eyes and read through the rules.

" _'The Rules are simple. You will always wear house slippers inside. Your shoes must be placed in the cubbies by the door. Any dishes used outside of mealtimes MUST be put in the sink after final use. Everyone MUST be present at mealtimes and eat everything on their plate. You make a mess, clean it up!'_ " Gabe looked at the fairly short list in puzzlement. "What, no rules against Prank Wars?"

"That's covered under the 'Make a mess' rule." Pandora snapped and the paper disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Castiel glared at the floor, obviously upset with the rules. The Trickster sighed and got up, walking over to the pouting angel. She cupped his face and tilted it up. Cas' glare stayed as his head was tilted. "Little Fledgling, I only care for you. I wasn't shown the proper way to care, but I know that if you don't eat, you'll waste your energy. You need to save it."

Castiel bowed his head, expression falling into a mixture of guilty and saddened. Pandora leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on the Seraph's head. "I'm sorry that I am being so difficult. The only affection I got was from Gabriel, before he fled Heaven. I do not know how to handle it."

Gabriel stood and joined them, hugging them close. "Fledgling, you have nothing to apologise for. I should be apologising. I left you when you needed me."

The Winchesters didn't know how to handle the situation and looked away from the tender moment. After what seemed like hours, the three separated. All "discreetly" wiping their eyes.

"Alright, we have a devil to put away!"

It was through this planning process- that took many hours- that it was revealed that the Horsemen's rings could be used as a key. A key to open Lucifer's cage. The question then, was how to get Lucifer to get in the Cage.

"I could-" Pandora's hand slapped over Sam's mouth before he could finish his suggestion. She glared at the man, eyes chilled.

"Absolutely not, Samuel Winchester. That leads to many problems." She let the moose-man go and straightened, walking to the dining area. She ushered the others to follow her. "I will tell you over dinner how we can put Lucifer back in the Cage."

Dinner was a simple soup. Potatoes, chicken, carrots, celery, onions, various spices and other vegetables. Dean pouted at the amount of vegetables, but still ate. It was silent for a few moments, the only sound being the scrapping of silver against ceramic, before Pandora spoke. "When I was just a young Pagan, starting out my Trickster training, I made the mistake of playing the part of Pandora.

I was a young, ambitious little Trickster. My mentor made wager that I couldn't merge two bodies and make them one. I told him, ' _Choose any of the Greeks here in the market, and I'll show you tonight!_ '" Pandora chuckled at the memory, gazing down with a melancholy-filled smile. Sam noticed that Gabriel wouldn't look anyone in the eye, gazing determinedly at the soup. Dean wore that expression. The one that knew something was up, but will opt for commenting on surface information.

"What does this have to do with locking up the devil?" The Trickster gave the older Hunter a reproachful smile.

"I'm getting there, Dean. Patience." Her voice was a playful scold, but her eyes held the sorrow of her heart. "My mentor scanned the crowds, when he saw her. The human the Gods of Greece were vainglorious over. What I didn't know was at the time of her creation, my mentor had helped Hermes that day. She was a little too curious, but I didn't know that until after."

"And knowing that at the time, your mentor decided to play a trick." Gabe's voice was quiet as he continued the story. "Your mentor pointed out the woman that had even the humans around her in awe and said, ' _There! You see that woman over yon? Her name is Pandora and I up the wager to be that you can't merge your form with hers._ '"

Castiel's expression was grave. This was a side to the story that was told even in Heaven. "Gabriel, brother, you didn't?"

Gabe laughed humorlessly, and shook his head. "I did."

"And I foolheartedly accepted." It was quiet as each thought on the story told so far. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"So how much of the common tale of Pandora's Box was true?" The Trickster smiled secretively.

"Up until the actual opening. Those that told the tales didn't know of the merger for obvious reasons," she answered, then continued with the story. "Night fell and it had been time to make good on the wager. I teleported to her home and performed the merger ritual.

The thing was, afterwards, I only then realised what happened and became overwhelmed with a sense of curiosity. A curiosity of the box she/I had received as a gift from the Gods, a gift that I/she was meant to guard. I opened it. She couldn't handle the curiosity of it any longer." Pandora's face was conflicted. It couldn't settle on an emotion. "And that's when all eight sins were set free."

"Whoa, eight? Last I checked, there were only seven," Dean interjected, confused. At the statement, Pandora's expression settled into a derisive frown and she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes. I forgot that humans think that Hope is a saviour instead of a sin." Gabriel's expression finally lightened and he made a contemplative noise.

"Hmm. I never understood why they thought that. I mean, if it wasn't a sin, then what was it doing in a box of sin?" (And it was in this moment, that the audience realised that they hadn't really looked at the full picture of Hope.) Pandora laughed.

"Yes, well, Hope isn't on either side, but it should be considered more a sin than anything else." She looked at all the bowls and just banished them. No one could eat at this point. "To continue with my tale; after I opened the box and freed the sins, the first seven scattered and were eventually locked away. Hope on the other hand…

Hope stayed. It conveyed to me that it could help me. Not at the time but in time." She paused. "It told me that it would meld with my power and aid me."

"You gained the power of Hope? Even I didn't know that." Gabe leaned back in his seat, pleasantly surprised.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Power of Hope? The hell is that?" Dean couldn't take much more of this confusion. He was hushed by Castiel, the Seraph patting his hand.

"Each sin has power pertaining to its name. In the cases that you may have witnessed, because I know they are out and causing havoc, they heighten that particular sin. In the case of Hope, however, so long as two people 'hope' for the same thing, that hope holds true. Well, as long as Hope is near," explained the Trickster, Gabe nodding along. "I remember the first time that happened. Hilarious really. Gabe had pink wings for three weeks."

"Wait! You're the reason for that?!"Gabe stood and pointed accusingly at her. "Who helped you?!"

"I don't really recall." Pandora's cheeky grin said otherwise. "Anyway, the point of telling this story was to offer a way to put Lucifer in the Cage without using Sam. Now, let's get some shut-eye. We can continue planning in the morning."

Everyone nodded and they separated into their respective rooms.

"What? I just wanna stretch my legs!" Dean complained from the door. "Sammy got to go on a run."

"I'm just saying, green-eyes. No booze in my house." Pandora popped her head around the corner to make sure he saw her glare. She grabbed Castiel as he was walking by and pushed him towards the door. "Castiel, go with him to keep him out of trouble."

"W-why?" Cas' face was the picture of confusion as he stumbled into Dean. The older Hunter caught his - _not his, the_ \- Seraph.

"Because I said so. Now hush up go look around. We'll be here when you get back." Pandora shoved them out the door before she could hear anymore protests. Her apartment, her rules. Even if they weren't stated on paper.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas with him. When he got the chance earlier, the blonde looked to see what's around the area. Pike Place Market seemed like a good place to start.

 **~In the apartment~**

Pandora was off doing witch things, or so she said, leaving Gabe and Sam by their lonesome. They were sitting on the bean bag, much like yesterday, except Sam had a book this time and Gabe had a handheld game system. "Soooo… While Trixie's plan is solid, I just don't feel comfortable putting Luci back in the box."

The younger Hunter looked from the pages to the Archangel, the latter focused on his game. "And what would you propose we do instead?"

"Play a trick, of course. You know how her powers work, so we just 'Hope' Lucifer listens to reason and joins us in stopping this shit." Gabe smirked at the taller male. Sam gave the shorter male a disapproving look.

"That's a terrible idea." Gabe waggled his eyebrows, nudging Sam's arm.

"So, we're gonna do it, right?" The moose-like Hunter laughed and shook his head.

"Hell yeah!" he responded and kissed the honey angel's forehead.

How did this even happen? It was planned out with every outcome in mind. And this happens? They didn't count on reasoning getting through to Lucifer. They didn't count on Lucifer wanting this stupid fight to come to an end.

"I may be the devil, but I have always been honest with my intentions. Unlike Michael, I don't lie to get what I want. I just pester you until you decide to give in." Lucifer smiled, his vessel no longer falling apart. It was if his Grace was actually seeping through, giving his smile a shine.

"You mean to tell us, that you really don't want to fight with Michael?" Dean rose an eyebrow, Lucifer's face softened into something of weariness and he sighed.

"No. I don't. I never wanted to fight with him to begin with. I saw how he wanted to fight against our Father's orders about humans, but he wouldn't take a stand with me." Lucifer glanced at Gabriel. "It tore our family apart."

"Then why rebel, brother?" Gabe's voice was quiet with his question and the Morningstar gazed softly, sorrowfully at his lost brother.

"Scripts and roles, brother, but even so, I was blinded by my hate and feelings of betrayal to understand how much damage I truly caused." Another sigh. "Admittedly, I wouldn't change how I went about it, seeing what I see now."

The humans and Castiel looked confused, but Pandora smirked and Gabe giggled, adding to their confusion. Though, the other Archangel's next words sobered the expressions of Team Free Will. "So, I wish to help you stop this insanity."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabriel, My Trusted Angel**  
Let's back up a bit. A few days after Sam and Gabe's decision to play the trick, they all sat once more in the living room and, this time, researching omens to see where Lucifer might be. Well, Sam and Pandora were. Sam was the first to notice the pattern. "So, get this. All the omens are leading towards Illinois."  
Pandora frowned and looked up from her computer and map, curls falling free from her loose ponytail. "I must be doing something wrong, because I so did not reach that conclusion."  
Everyone looked at her, puzzled as to how she managed that. She shrugged, unsure of what to say. Gabe broke the silence. "Well, you were always bad at map tracking. I was a little worried when you said you wanted to help Sammoose research."  
She ducked her head behind the computer screen, her curls falling in her face as she blushed. "I wanted to feel useful."  
Gabe shook his head and looked at Sam's computer. "Illinois, huh? He might end up in Detroit."  
"How do figure that?" Dean piped up from his chair. He was in an amiable mood, since no one tried to dress him up this morning. Gabe tapped his ear.  
"Listening to Angel chatter." Dean nodded. Made sense to him. He turned to Cas, to see if he had anything to add to the conversation, but found the blue-eyed Seraph lost in thought.  
"Cas?" At the utterance of his name, he looked up, as if realising something important. All eyes were on him.  
"We're missing something," was all he said, after a few beats of silence. "Gabriel, you said that the Horsemen's rings were the key, but we only have two."  
Pandora slapped her forehead, Of course! How could she forget that important detail? Just then, a ringtone cut through the Silence of Stupidity. Dean jolted and fumbled with his pockets to find his phone. Once found, he answered it without checking the I.D. "Hello?"  
"Hello to you too, princess. When the hell were you going to let me know that you and your brother had been practically abducted?" Dean was surprised by the greeting he got from the person on the other end of the line. He put the phone on speaker before he gave a reply.  
"I was gonna call, I swear, but how'd you find out?" Dean cringed at his poor choice of words. The older Hunter wouldn't meet his brother's questioning eyes, instead choosing to stare at the ceiling. Tastefully painted in watercolour blue.  
"Crowley's been poking around here. Tryin' to see if I knew where the hell y'all ended up to." Sam hit Dean's arm and the older Winchester grinned sheepishly. Pandora rolled her eyes. Make that two important details.  
"That was my fault, Mr. Singer. I had to stop a major fuck-up." Pandora glared at Gabe, but he wasn't there. In his place was a golden-coloured corgi. "I should've remembered that they have someone to worry about them."  
"And who are you?" A smooth British accent floated through the phone. "And why can't I detect them?"  
"Crowley, I think you know better than to mess with a Trickster, especially one that was trained by Loki himself." The Trickster's smile was almost cruel. "Pandora is the name, fixing screw-ups, apparently, is the game."  
"Boys, what did you do?" They could faintly here Bobby asking what the hell that meant. "Hush, love. I'm handling it. It'll be made clear."  
"They were about to leave a very influential player to his death." Her eyes were pinned to the corgi, who was trying to cuddle closer to Sam. "Don't hide behind Sam, you chicken! You were going to let them fuck up the course of everything."  
"Plucky little lass, where might we find you?" Bobby was still questioning what was going on as Pandora told them to go to Pike Place Market.  
"I'll meet you there, then I will take you to where they are." After she said that, it seemed that Bobby got a hold of the phone.  
"Why can't ya bring them here?" One last question, she supposed, before they could continue with their journey.  
"Mr. Singer, your abode is under Heavenly observation. They know that if they wait long enough, the boys will show themselves there."  
Silence is deafening. They sat, waiting, as the new information sunk in. It felt like hours before Bobby broke the silence. "... We'll be there in a bit."  
Silence engulfed the room as Pandora stood and glided to the door. She grabbed the forest green cloak hanging on a hook and snapped her fingers. From 5'10", she rose to about 6'1". Heels clicking as she strode the few steps to the door, she glanced back.  
"Hope for a safe return," she said in parting, before she left. The click of the latch was loud in the silence. Sam picked up the Aarchangel-turned-dog and looked him in the eye.  
"What did she mean, Gabriel?" The dog whined guiltily, squirming to get out of the taller man's grasp. Sam wouldn't relent, holding the squirming loaf of dog in a firm grasp. "If I let you down, I expect you to turn back. No tricks or games."  
Gabriel whined, seemingly in agreement, and Sam set him on the ground. An echo of a snap could be heard and the human body of the Archangel returned. His expression was hard to decipher and his honey eyes were dull, all emotion had fled from them. "My siblings know that you've been taken from the script. They are waiting for a moment to return you to the rightful path of Humanity's destruction. And they know a demon, that demon, has been looking around. They hope to catch two birds with one stone, so to speak. As for the demon's immediate compliance, we were quite a pair that amassed a vast amount of notoriety. That is, until we had differing opinions on things and fought."  
 ****  
Pandora walked swiftly, weaving gracefully through the crowds of the Market. She stopped just before she could collide with the men she spoke with on the phone. She cleared her throat, unintentionally startling them. They faced her and she held back a grimace as the demon's True Face came to view. The demon was not as lucky and his shock showed clear as day. "I trust you weren't followed?"  
The human nodded, but was looking at his companion with a questioning gaze. "Crowley? What's so shocking 'bout a Trickster?"  
Pandora's lips, painted a lovely shade of blue, twisted into a cruel smile. She, too, wondered what was shocking about a Trickster. The demon scowled, the smokey ethereal image of his True Face twisting into a macabre version of the human expression. It made the Trickster want to giggle. She spared him from answering. "Follow me. I shall guide you to them."  
The human's confusion grew as did the demon's frustration. Her smile softened as she turned and led the way. This was going to be entertaining.

 **BT: So, you guys are lucky. Because I forgot to post last month, you get last month's chapter. AO3 has to wait for the next chapter just as long as you. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriel, My Trusted Angel**

When the three arrived, it was silent. If Pandora hadn't felt their presence when they entered, she would've thought they left. She pursed her lips, only a thin line of blue shown. _'Oh, how I abhor silence. How truly deafening it is.'_

Snapping her fingers, slippers replaced shoes as the Trickster made quick work of removing and hanging her cloak. Without a glance back, she stepped forward, speaking as she moved. "I have a few rules and house slippers are one. The boys will fill you in on that front."

Clapping her hands for attention, she gestured to said boys to move. Bobby was shocked to see the Trickster he helped Dean and Sam Kill so many months ago. A stake soaked in his victim's blood should have done the trick. Before he could ask, their host barked out, "Table. And for fuck's sake, will someone other than me break this damned silence?!"

"Geez. What twisted your Witchy panties?" Dean scoffed as he rose from his seat. In fact, it surprised the older Hunter how compliant his boys were being in the face of this complete stranger's orders. Though, he was privately amused at the thought of John rolling in his grave about the easy compliance. Dean continued to jeer, unaware of Bobby's thoughts. "You make it seem as though we killed your favourite pet and wore it as a pelt or leather."

Realizing silence came from beside him, despite the din of the quintet, Bobby glanced at the quiet Demon. It was rather unusual for him to stay silent, seeing as he always had something that needed to be interjected. Crowley was gazing thoughtfully at the only lady in the room as they slowly followed, pausing at the seeming "doorway" to the dining area. Looking back to the quintet, Bobby noticed that amusement had fled and Pandora's lips were pursed once more. "Gabe, dear, we've talked about this. You can't just change my furniture on a whim."

Loki, as far as the older Hunter knew, stuck out his tongue and proceeded to pout. Falling into one of the chairs to one side of a surprisingly spacious square table, he began to mutter. "... try to do something to help and of course she complains… Ungrateful disciple…"

Sam ruffled the blonde's hair as he moved to sit next to him, causing confusion to fester faster in Bobby. Dean and Castiel took another side as Pandora sat across from the elder Winchester and Angel. He rose an eyebrow at the apparent routine. Pandora looked at the chair next to her in disgust and snapped her fingers, causing it to disappear. She looked up to find the final two still standing and gestured to the remaining two seats. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Crowley sat, but the older Hunter was apprehensive. He threw a wave towards the Trickster God. "I want an explanation for 'im first."

Sam perked a bit, smiling sheepishly. "Well, to make a long story short, a stake soaked in his victim's blood doesn't kill an angel."

Ignoring Dean's grumbled 'If only', Bobby rose an eyebrow at the tiny male (5'8" is a respectable height, damnit!) and asked in a sarcastic manner, "And I don't s'pose Gabe is short for Gabriel the Archangel, is it?"

"Right-o. The name's Gabriel," he stood and gave a mocking bow, "being an Archangel's a pain. No photographs, please."

Ignoring Dean's muttering of 'You're just a pain', Castiel turned to Gabriel with a confused frown. It was in that moment, everyone forgot how fierce the Angel of Thursday truly was. "I never really understood the significance of the blood soaked stake. Is there some sort of property in the wood or blood?"

A few moments passed before anyone could answer, struggling with how adorable Castiel was, and Gabe sat, giving a small shrug. "I dunno, Cassie-lassie. I always found it too funny to look in to."

[(This was supposed to be serious.)]

After that, conversations broke off; everyone having forgotten what they were originally there for. Crowley stayed quiet beyond the occasional answer when a question was directed at him, and it irked Dean. Dean didn't let himself be pulled into any conversation and noticed Pandora's questioning gaze. He returned the gaze, raising an eyebrow. "Did Gabe do something to me?"

"No." She shook her head, more rainbow curls falling loose. "Just had a question for you."

He gestured for her to go on, though tensed. She smiled sheepishly, gaze turned imploring. "Could you be a dear and come with me to grab the pitcher from the fridge? I am so terribly parched and would like a bit of company."

"In other words, you need someone to hide behind in case of Gabe?" The Trickster giggled and nodded. Dean rolled his eyes and got up. Moving from the table, he turned to see Pandora a few feet ahead of him. A flash of light and a rumble of thunder halted him. The shadows played on the walls, catching his interest. He froze at one shadow that was splayed on the wall with the next flash and rumble. The woman turned to see why there were no accompanying footsteps and saw the question written all over Dean's face. She gave a fairly fake laugh.

"Funny, isn't it? The weather here in Washington turns so quick. Sunny then stormy. Creeps up on you." She gave another laugh. "Though it is nice. Seattle summer storms are rather beautiful."

The older Winchester just nodded jerkily, taking a few steps forward. Though his gaze wasn't on her, Pandora's gaze was on him as he opened the fridge. Putting the incident from his mind, he looked into the mostly empty fridge. The pitcher, filled with lemonade he noted as he grabbed it, was the only thing in the appliance. Closing the fridge, he stiffly walked to the table and placed the pitcher near the host's place setting and walked to his seat. Crowley rose an eyebrow at the Hunter's tight expression and rolled his eyes. "What has you spooked, Squirrel?"

Dean glared and sat, feeling Cas' hand on his knee as he settled; the subtle warmth comforting and grounding. "You're ugly ass shadow."

"Right, well we have certainly gotten off topic. What were we here to discuss?" Pandora inquired, taking a sip from her goblet? Crowley smirked, turning to their host.

"You lot were going to explain how you joined up with this force of reckoning and whatever convoluted plan you were focused on." Silence held for a few moments as the Winchesters and angels shared glances. Sam cleared his throat, a silent decision that he was going to begin the story.

"We were caught by the Pagan gods. Same with Gabe."


	6. Hiatus

**I am so sorry. I hit a writer's block. I'm all moved and have internet, but I hit a jam. So, it'll be a bit longer.**

 **Many apologies,**

 **B.T.**


End file.
